Everyone Is Lost Atleast Once
by Kashish Kate
Summary: ON HOLD! Will be finished though! This is a Red Dawn story. There was no category for this so I put it here! Summary inside!
1. Just another school dayYa right!

SUMMARY: What if Jed and Matt Eckert had a younger sister, Rebecca. It follows the story, but only with Rebecca mixed in and a few people that did die don't die. I hope you like it!

THIS IS THE STORY, **Everyone Is Lost at Least Once**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Just a normal school day...YA RIGHT!**

Jed's POV

Sunday night, I was walking to my room that I shared with Matt when I noticed a light coming from Rebecca's room. I opened the door and there she was, writing again. Thrown across her floor were her old photos that she had drawn over the summer when ever she had a chance.

"Rebecca," I stated and her head shot up. "It's time to go to bed. You have school tomorrow." She nodded, put her notebook on the floor next to her bed and shut off her headboard light. I closed the door out as she climbed under the covers and I headed to my room to try to get some sleep...

Rebecca's POV

I was sitting in Math next to my buddy, Robert Morris. But I don't call him Robert like most people do (well at least not to his face). I call him Robbie to annoy...Wait let me correct myself...Try to annoy him. It doesn't bother him though for some reason. Then he'd just start calling me "Becky" which really annoyed me. Everyone else either called me by my whole first name, my nickname that Jed and Matt called me "Becks" or even by my initials - Rae (Rebecca Antoinette Eckert). But NO ONE called me Becky because I'm a tomboy...except Robert. My brothers, Jed and Matt, were really hard one me (just like my dad), plus they didn't like me hanging around guys but hey! I grew up with them! Well, we were doing equations on the slope intercept when we heard gun fire. When a missile busted the door, everyone started running and screaming. Robert reached out, grabbed my hand, and started dragging me to Daryl's car. Daryl came running up to us, pushing us to make us run faster to his old beat up car. As soon as we hopped in, Daryl pushed us down as a Russian soldier shot up the engine. We climbed out the passenger side and ran when I saw Jed in his pick up driving towards us. Daryl, Robert, and I quickly climbed up into the bed of the truck and laid down so we wouldn't get hit by bullets. Jed hopped into the front seat and Arturo jumped into the bed of the truck with us. While we were driving we picked up Danny too, who took a running leap into the back of the truck. We didn't stop driving until we got to the gas station that Robert's dad owned.

"Dad! Dad!" Robert exclaimed jumping out of the truck before Jed even stopped it. He just started rumbling on about the Russians and how they were shooting at everyone.

"What's happening?" Mr. Morris questioned. I wouldn't blame this guy for not knowing what was going on.

"We're going to the mountains. We're gettin' out of here," Jed said, as I hopped out of the back of the truck.

"Who are they as far as you can tell?" Mr. Morris asked.

"I heard some of them speaking Spanish, Mr. Morris," I stated.

"Did you see any of them?" Mr. Morris questioned. I turned to see an explosion from where we came from. Every one else saw it too. Mr. Morris kept asking questions but my attention turned to Jed who was as pale as a ghost and in shock.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

"Jed..." I started but was cut off Mr. Morris telling us to go into the convenient store and grab sleeping bags, food, and guns. We were all busy grabbing stuff and I started grabbing all the stuff I knew that wouldn't go bad while up in the mountains. Then I grabbed heavy jackets that would keep us warm. Finally, we were ready to go.

"Rebecca..." Matt started.

"What? Gonna leave me behind so I can get killed? Great plan," I said sarcastically, while jumping into the bed of the truck after all the stuff was arranged.

"GET DOWN!" Jed exclaimed. I ducked in the bed as a helicopter went by. Finally, we were ready to go. Robert bid goodbye to his dad and we sped off. We were going down a dirt road when we all noticed Russian cars up ahead, blocking the road. Jed turned off really quick but the Russians spotted us and opened fire. Then the helicopter came over head and started shooting at the Russians.

After awhile I fell asleep. I felt the truck stop, but instead of getting up, I just laid there. Finally, the truck started up again and we were off. I felt someone shake my shoulder while whispering, "Becky." I opened my eyes and looked to my right to see Robert. "Are you asleep?"

"I was before you woke me up!" I snapped.

"Sorry," he muttered and I fell back to sleep...until we had to start setting up camp in the mountains. When we got up there, I was so tired but I searched for fire wood. When I got back Danny was bitching about his family. "But our families, huh? What about them, huh?"

"Shut up already!" I snapped, throwing the wood down as Jed started a fire.

"We just gotta stay up here for a while," Robert answered as I sat down across from them.

"I just wanna go home," Danny whined again. "I don't wanna hide. If I hide, they'll never find me." I just rolled my eyes and laughed at Danny. I looked to Jed who was examining the radio.

"Check it out," he said throwing it to the ground, "Stopped a bullet that would have hit somebody."

"I got these," Robert said, smiling and taking off his head phones.

"Well those will do us a lot of good," Daryl said sarcastically. "We've got no radio. How long do you think we can survive on olives and Rice Krispies." I looked at Robert who had put his head phones back around his neck and he kinda seemed upset. You know what, Daryl is just a...Grrr...I don't know the word for it. Here we go! Stuck up!

"What else are we gonna do?" Arturo asked.

"As calumet Student Body President..." Daryl started.

"Great. Here we go. Speech time," I whispered and Robert must've heard me coz he laughed.

"I forward the motion that we give ourselves up," Daryl finished.

"ARE YOU FUCKIN' NUTS!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet. I knew Jed was probably glaring at me for swearing but who cares.

"I second the motion. We can't stay here and we need stuff..." Danny said, standing up. He needs stuff. Well what about my time each month!

"Sit down Danny," Jed said sternly. "You're not going anywhere. It's too dangerous to go into town."

"I say we vote on it." Daryl really thought he was a big shot.

"Vote on **_it_**. Okay. Who wants to kill Daryl? Everyone that says yes, raise your hands!" I stated. Wouldn't you know it. I was the only one who raised my hand.

"No," Jed said, ignoring my comment and he looked at Daryl.

"This isn't the big game, Mr. Quarterback. He can go wherever he wants," Daryl said.

"No," Jed stated, sternly.

"You're such a goddamn jock," Daryl said and he dove at Jed. I stepped to break it up, but Robert stopped me. Finally, Jed shoved Daryl towards the truck.

"If you wanna go so bad, here haul ass, take you shit!" Jed said, chucking Daryl's bag at him. Then he looked around at the rest of us. "That goes for the rest of you...This is your chance to get walking...It is world war III down there. People are being killed. Those could be Russians!"

"Jed? What about your family, huh?" Danny asked. I just wanted to smack this kid. Could he ask any other questions at all or was he a broken record?

"I don't know...But I'm alive. And I'm staying here. My family would want me to stay alive. Your family would want you to stay alive. You think you're so smart, man, but you're just a bunch of scared kids," Jed stated.

"What do you think you are?" Daryl asked.

"Alone, I guess," Jed said, turning from us. Matt walked over to our brother. "No you're not." He tapped Jed on the shoulder and Jed turned. "What do you say?" They gave each other a hug as I walked over to them.

"I stick with my brothers through anything, no matter what," I said.

"I'm with you," Robert said, appearing at my side. Jed smiled at us, then turned towards the rest of them.

"Alright. Now the rest of you get going," he said but when no one moved, he continued on. "Alright. But if you stay, you're gonna do exactly what I say, okay? Huh? So c'mon over here and get warm." Every walked over to the fire and Daryl and Jed shook hands, both of them saying sorry (even though I could tell Daryl did not want to say sorry...he kinda forced it...) and we all sat around the fire.

"Okay. Matt, Becks, and I have been coming up to these mountains with our dad our whole lives. We can hunt, we can fish. We can stay up here a long, long time. Ok?" Jed stated.

"How long Jed?" Robert asked. In the background, you could hear gun fire and stuff like that.

"Until we hear that no more," Jed stated.

_At my high school, it felt more to me, like a jail cell, a penitentiary, and time spent there, it only made me sick, coz I don't ever wanna be like you, I don't wanna do the things you do, I'm never gonna hear the words you say._


	2. Enemies among friends!

**CHAPTER 2**

**Enemies Among Friends**

Rebecca's POV

To be truthful, Jed was a smart guy. They were chatting among themselves so I went off and started climbing a tree and sat high up on a really thick branch.

Jed's POV

"Hey? Where's Becky?" Robert asked, looking around. I looked around to see her bag on the ground but she was no where to be found.

"Shit! She probably wondered off!" I stated.

"What if she gets caught and tells where we are? What if she rats us out?" Danny questioned.

"Danny! Shut up!" Matt stated.

"Rebecca!" Daryl started yelling.

"SHUT UP!" I told him. I heard leaves crunching and I whipped around to see Rebecca approaching us.

"You people called?" she asked.

"Where the hell were you?" I asked.

"Calm down Jed. I was up in that tree," Rebecca said, pointing to the tree about 10 feet from camp.

"Don't wonder off," Matt said, sternly.

"I was looking to see if anyone was approaching," my little sister said, throwing the binoculars at me. "No one's coming near the mountain to let you people know! But next time, I'll just let us all get killed instead of warning you if someone is coming." She headed over to her bag but stopped when Daryl snapped at her, "Don't be sarcastic!" She automatically whipped around and walked right up to him.

"Listen. The only ones who can boss me around are Jed, Matt, and my dad. Jed and Matt are right there and you are not my father or brother. And just because you are "Student body president" doesn't mean you rule us! We're not in school. Out here, wits and survival skills rule, not how many votes you got or how you're getting an 'A+' in English. Next time, I wanna see you climb a tree, shoot a deer, even use a gun..." she snapped.

"Hey. You have no right speakin..." Daryl started.

"I wasn't done!" Rebecca interrupted him. "I don't give a shit about you. I wouldn't even care if a bullet ripped through your skull right now. You probably think the same thing about me but you know, I still don't give a shit. I want to survive. I don't know why you want to give yourself up. Listen, if you're smart enough to listen to my brothers and follow their directions, you'll live. If you wanna die, I'd be glad to push you off a cliff, but you're not bringing the rest of us with you...I care about my family and friends. And you are neither to me. Next time you order me around, I'll make sure the enemy gets you...I mean, your dead body," And with that, Rebecca shoved him, threw her shoulder length auburn hair over her shoulder and walked off to 'her' tree and climbed it, bringing a blanket with her.

"Listen Jed. You have to keep your sister in line," Daryl stated.

"I think you have to keep your mouth shut. When Becks makes a promise, she keeps it. Don't boss her around again," I said. "Alright. So from now on, if anyone wants to boss Becks around, you must really have a death wish and a reason that you don't want to live."

"Hey? It's almost dinner time? What's for dinner?" Danny asked.

"How about beans and hotdogs?" Matt said, digging through the boxes of food.

"I'm up for that. I'll start cooking. Someone call Becks down for dinner," I stated, grabbing the pans.

Robert's POV

I walked up to the tree and called out "Becky."

"What?" she asked.

"Dinner time. C'mon down," I stated and she climbed down. We all sat around the fire and we were eating when Daryl broke the silence.

"About earlier Rae. I think...I think you should apologize to me," Daryl stated. Rebecca nearly choked on a mouthful of beans.

"Are you serious?" she laughed.

"Ya. I'm older than you and I can boss you around. I'm..." Daryl started.

"Daryl. I don't care who or what you are. And I'm not apologizing. I mean, out here in the wilderness, people need to live on survival skills. Jed has about a 99 of surviving out here. You, without them, probably have about a 9 chance of surviving. I'm being truthful Daryl. And when I apologize to you, a Russian will have a gun to the back of my head okay. And that's not gonna be happening any time soon. So just go on...What were you gonna say," Rebecca stated. But Daryl couldn't find any words. Rebecca was the only one that could win an argument, every time.

"So. Robert? Have you ever hunted?" Matt asked me.

"No. When we first go hunting, it'll be my first time," I answered.

"We're gonna eat animals? Like deer and stuff?" Danny asked.

"Ya. What do you expect us to eat? You know that's where hamburgers come from, right?" Matt stated.

"And Rebecca makes some mean mountain squirrel stew," Jed stated.

"Squirrel stew?" I asked.

"Yup. It tastes just like chicken," Matt stated. "And plus she's an awesome tracker. If it wasn't for her, half the animals we'd caught we would've never caught."

"Shouldn't you be more interested into makeup and stuff like that?" Arturo asked.

"To be 100 truthful, when a girl grows up with two older brothers and her dad is always taking her camping and hunting with the two brothers, she'll become a tomboy," Rebecca stated. Meanwhile, Daryl was digging through the boxes looking for more food.

"HEY!" he yelled. When he got our attention, he just plainly said, "Who packed the tampons?"

"Hey! A girl has 'needs' too!" Rebecca said in between fits of laughter. "You guys brought your football, I brought my tampons!"

After dinner and everything was cleaned up, it became dark. Rebecca went off with her sleeping bag and put it near 'her' tree then climbed in and we didn't hear a word from her...Well not until the next morning.

_And where do you go, With no destination, no map to guide you, wouldn't you know, that is doesn't matter, we all end up the same, these are the chronicles_

_of life and death and everything between, these are the stories of our lives_

_as fictional as they may seem, you come into this world, and you go out just the same, today could be the best day of your life._


	3. A Hunting we will go!

**CHAPTER 3**

**A Hunting We Will Go**

Rebecca's POV

Matt woke me up unexpectedly the next morning, just as the sun was rising.

"C'mon," he said, grinning. "We're going hunting early today."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Probably about seven a.m."

"You got to be kidding," I said, trying to roll over.

"C'mon Becks. We need you're tracking skills. Please!"

"Leave me alone Mattie!" I pulled my blanket over my head. Next thing I knew, someone was pulling it off of my head. I rolled over and looked up to see Jed standing there.

"Get up now!" he stated sternly. I did not want to cross a pissed off Jed in the early a.m. He wouldn't be pleasant for the rest of the day if I did. I got up, rolled up my stuff and I grabbed my gun and headed off with them and Robert. Most of the tracks I found were dead ends but finally, I found a fresh one. We sat and waited for about two hours but finally, Robert shot a huge deer as it came into sight.

"I got him!" he exclaimed, running over to it.

"You got him," Matt said to Robert as we followed him.

"He's still breathing!" Robert said, getting ready to shoot the deer again. But Jed stopped him.

"Never shoot twice," he just stated.

"Why?" Robert questioned.

"If you shoot twice, they can fine you. He's dead anyway," Jed said as we knelt down next to the deer.

"How do you know?" Robert asked. I watched Jed stab the deer in the neck and then cut open the stomach.

"I used to read a lot about Jerediah Smith and Jim Bridger. The Blackfeet, if you shot twice, would know right where you were," Jed informed. "My dad named me after Jed Smith. This is your first time isn't?"

"Ya. Why?" Robert questioned.

"You gotta drink if it's your first time. We did. Even Becks here did," Matt stated and memories of hunting with my father flooded back into my mind. I shook them out of my head though as Robert replied, "What's it taste like?" I had to laugh at his facial expression! It was funny but cute at the same time...Wait I did not say cute! I did not say it!

"It's not too bad. It's kinda salty, like a steak or when you get a nosebleed, ya know," Matt stated.

"You gotta do it Robert. It's the spirit of the deer," Jed said.

"When you drink it, you'll be a real hunter," Matt said as Jed handed Robert a cup of deer blood.

"Bottoms up. Go. Go ahead. Go for it buddy," Jed stated.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug," I chanted.

"Alright! Alright!" Jed said as Robert finished drinking.

"You did it! His blood is yours. You know, my dad said that once you do that, there's gonna be something different about you...always," Matt explained.

"It wasn't so bad...It wasn't that bad...It wasn't so bad," Robert said over and over again. I mean, he's my friend and all, but he started to sound like Danny.

"You know what. While you people cut up this meat, I'm gonna go on look out," I stated and I walked off with the binoculars.

"Yo! Becky wait up!" Robert ran after me.

"They sent you after me, didn't they?"

"Ya...But you don't know who's wondering around these woods."

"I know...This is so boring though. I still hate school but I miss living in a house, sleeping in a bed, god even I miss Calumet pep rallies. I wish we could just go home...I really do."

"I do too Becky but we can't. I hope soon we can go home though. When this is all over, we'll be able to go home."

"I hope so Robbie. I really do." We walked around, most of the time, I climbed trees and finally grabbed a few squirrels, I broke their necks, put them in a bag and we headed back to camp.

&

Jed's POV

We all sat around the camp fire, eating dinner. Rebecca was off, sound asleep in her sleeping bag while we sat in silence. Finally, Daryl broke the silence.

"That's the last of it, except for the olives."

"We still got plenty of meat," Matt stated.

"Just stuff you shot!" Danny asked.

"So tell me dork, where do you suppose hamburgers come from?" Matt said, sarcastically.

"Nobody shoots them!" Danny slightly yelled.

"Didn't you two already have this argument?" I questioned.

"We need food...We need to know," Daryl stated.

"Yeah. We do," Arturo said. Finally, this kid opened his mouth. I mean, Danny you couldn't shut up!

"Alright. We'll go into town," I stated.

"Who's going into town?" Rebecca asked from her sleeping bag. She was sitting up, looking at us.

"We meaning me, Jed, and Robert. You can stay with Arturo, Daryl and Danny," Matt stated.

"Do you actually think they'd live you left me with them?" Rebecca asked, glaring at Daryl.

"Please take her with you!" Daryl stated. "I don't want to be accused of murder."

"Fine. But only us four. You three wait here," I stated and Rebecca laid back down and went to sleep. I didn't hear another word from her all night.

&

Robert's POV

I was laying in my sleeping bag, staring at the sky when I heard rustling. I looked up to see Rebecca throwing some more wood in the fire. I went and sat next to her on the log she was sitting on.

"You okay?" I asked. She looked like she had been crying. Her face was red and her caramel eyes were puffy.

"I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep," she whispered. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Are you sure? You look like you've been crying."

"You don't have to say it so loud so the others hear you!"

"Sorry. What are you upset about?"

"I just haven't been feeling well lately...Nothing else."

"I noticed that much. You didn't eat dinner. Does it have something to do with home?"

"No. I just...Never mind. It's nothing."

"C'mon Becky. You can trust me. I won't say anything to the others."

"It's just the shock of this whole thing...That's all. Losing people I care about, not being able to see my family until this is over...Basically, the shock just wore off. Now my emotions just hit me like a land slide...All at once. But I'm fine now...Crying did help but...I'm never going to cry again."

"Beck. You know that's impossible to keep. You have to let your emotions out some how, sometime."

"I know...Well. I'm gonna head back to bed."

"Ya. Me too. Good night."

"Night." I watched Rebecca climb into her sleeping bag and then I climbed in mine and just sank into a deep sleep.

_Coz these are the days worth giving, and these are the years worth living, this are the moments, these are the times, so let's make the best time of our life._


	4. Into Town We go!

**CHAPTER 4**

**Into Town We Go**

Matt's POV

I woke up the next morning to see Rebecca sitting near the fire, cooking breakfast for us. Robert was sitting across from her, Daryl was still asleep, so was Jed. Arturo was sitting next to Robert and they were talking about some television show. Danny was sitting next to Rebecca, annoying the hell out of her.

"If you don't shut up, I will bash this pan off of your head and then cook you for dinner," she warned, rubbing her eyes.

"But don't you wonder about your family and friends?" Danny asked, I guess again.

"I have my family, Matt and Jed with me. And I have my friends, Arturo and Robert. So leave me alone," Rebecca stated.

"But what about your friends Chelsea and Emily? What about them? What about your friends Jamy and Elizabeth?" Danny questioned. Rebecca threw the stick she had been holding into the fire and then walked off. I got up and headed over to the fire.

"Why can't you shut up and leave her alone?" Robert asked.

"I was just asking her questions," Danny said, staring at the fire.

"I'm surprised she hasn't thrown you into the fire yet. I mean, if you keep annoying her, especially around this month, she will throw you in," I stated, finishing cooking the meat Rebecca put on. Just then, Jed got up.

"Hey everyone," he greeted as he sat near the fire. "Where's Becks?"

"She walked off," Arturo answered.

"Did she take anything with her?" Jed questioned as I handed out the meat to each other them for breakfast.

"Ya. She has her switchblade," Robert stated.

"Well. She better get her ass back here if she wants to go into town with us," Jed stated. Finally, what Robert said sunk into my older brother's head. "When did Becks get a switchblade?"

"She got it about a year ago. When some guy was bothering her. She never used it though," I stated. "Seriously. You don't know anything about your own sister."

"Except she's a wonderer. And she's a great tracker," Jed stated. Just then Daryl got up. "Where's Rae?"

"Wondered off somewhere," Danny stated.

"Because you were annoying her," Arturo said.

"That's not true. I was asking her questions!"

"What? Are you doing a survey? What will it be next? An election?"

"Both of you, shut up," Jed stated. About twenty minutes later, Rebecca wondered back to camp. She looked really upset but she hadn't been crying. She was just very ticked off.

"Are you guys ready to go?" She asked.

"Ya. Let's go," Jed said, grabbing a gun. I grabbed another one and me, Jed, Becks, and Robert headed back to town...

About an hour later, we finally reached the hill that you had to walk over before you got into the town.

"Jesus," Jed whispered. I climbed up onto a tank and looked in it. "Yeah. There's no one here either. Looks like it's been hear for a thousand years," I stated.

"C'mon," Jed stated calmly and we jumped into a waist deep hole.

"Hey. The stores are open. There's people everywhere! Maybe it's over!" Robert exclaimed and went to climb out of the hole. Both Rebecca and me pulled him back.

"Ya. Like the paratroopers just wanted to stop for tea," I heard Rebecca whisper sarcastically.

"Those aren't our troops," Jed stated, looking through the binoculars.

"Hey. You can't tell from here Jed," I said, plainly. Well it was true. We couldn't tell from far away.

"Jesus Christ," Rebecca sighed.

"What is that? I've never seen a tank like that before," Jed said.

"Ya. But they're packed. It means something," stated Robert.

"Let's stash our stuff...Leave it all here. You too Becks," instructed my older brother.

"HELL NO! Do you want me to be kidnapped and raped by some Russian troops? I'm going you!" My little sister snapped. She was so sarcastic most of the time that Jed would give into her just to shut her up.

"Fine." See. I was right. Jed would give into her most of the time. She was so spoiled.

"Let's go," I stated and we headed off to town.

Rebecca's POV

We were walking down main street near the theater when the head trooper drove by.

"Hey! That's the mayor's car! They got Daryl's dad's car!" Robert exclaimed.

"Look at the size of that tank!" Jed stated.

"This place is a mess. No wonder why it looks so calm," I said. Just then, a friend of the family was walking by.

"Lewis, Lewis. How ya doing?" Jed questioned but the man kept walking. He glanced at us then ran away.

"Was he scared of us?" Matt questioned. Just then, we walked by a store.

"Let's ask Alicia. She'll know," Jed stated and we entered the store. We walked up to the counter where a friend of Jed's was standing.

"Seven toothbrushes please," Jed stated and the girl looked up.

"Jed!" She gasped.

"How's your sister?" Jed asked.

"Where'd you come from?" Alicia questioned.

"We've been hiding in the mountains."

"Are you crazy? You gotta get out of here."

"We will...But first we gotta find out what's going on..."

"They know who all of you are. They're looking for you!"

"Who?"

"The KGB!"

"The Russians?"

"And the Cubans."

"Listen. Have you seen my father? I called, but there was no answer. The station was empty."

"Okay. Listen. I'm gonna tell you about what no body's supposed to talk about...They took people away, Jed. People they thought that were going to make trouble."

"Where?"

"The old drive in." We bolted for the door after she said that and headed for the drive in across town.

When we got to the drive in, we walked around the perimeter until we found some one we knew.

"Could you find my dad, Tom Eckert? I'm Jed," Jed said.

"Jed? Matt? Rebecca?" The guy questioned.

"Mr. Barnes?" Matt asked.

"I'll go find your dad. I know right where he is," Mr. Barnes stated.

"Hey," Robert said and the guy stopped in his tracks. "You know Morris' Market out on the highway? Can you see if Mr. Morris is there too?"

"I'll look around for him," Mr. Barnes said. About three minutes, he returned with my dad.

"Daddy?" Matt asked.

"Mattie, Jed, Rebecca. Don't talk. Don't say anything. Let me look at you," my dad said. He paused for a second. "Well, I knew I was right. I knew it. You're alive. I was tough on all of you. And I did things that...that made you hate me some times. But you understand now, don't you?"

"What happened dad? Why are you here? What did they do?" Jed asked.

"It doesn't matter," our father answered simply. "One way or another...for one reason or another, we're all gone. It's all gone. Remember..." My dad got the spacey look on his face and I knew he was remembering the old times. I was trying so hard not to cry and I noticed Matt and Jed were crying already. I reached for Robert's hand and he took mine in his. I was too remembering the old times. When I was little how I would dance with my dad at Christmas and New Year's Eve parties. It hurt to remember so badly.

"Remember when you used to go in the park and play..." my dad started. "And I used to put you on the swings and all of you were so...so damn little?"

"I remember. I remember all of it," my oldest brother said.

"Well. I ain't gonna be around to pick you up when you fall now. You have to take care of each other now," our father instructed us.

"We'll never see you again, dad," Matt said, sobbing. I wanted to say something but I couldn't find any words. My throat was closed and I had to take deep breaths to stop myself from crying. I promised myself not to cry.

"Yes, you will. I don't wanna hear that Mattie," dad stated.

"What happened to mom, dad? Where is she?" Matt questioned. When dad didn't answer, I automatically knew the answer. I felt Robert squeeze my hand and I took another deep breath.

"We can't afford to be crying anymore...Be strong like Reba. I don't want any of you to ever cry for me again. Don't ever do it as long as you live," dad stated.

"Where's my dad, Mr. Eckert?" I looked at Robert to see that he was crying also.

"I don't know son. I don't know," dad said softly. "You all get going now. Get out before they find you."

"Dad. I love you," Jed said.

"I know you do son. I love you too," our father replied. I wanted to say it but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew that if I said it, I'd cry. We took off, me leading the way. I had to get out of there.

"Avenge me! Avenge me!" I heard our dad screaming as we headed off. I couldn't cry. I was too full of emotions that I couldn't cry.

"C'mon. Let's go see Mr. Mason," Jed stated after we got our guns and stuff that we hid up on the hill. And we headed off to Mr. Mason's place.

_back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence, my father would lift me high, and dance with my mother and me and then, spin me around until I fell asleep, then up the stairs he would carry me, and I knew for sure, I was loved, if I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him, I'd play a song that would never ever end, how I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again._


	5. No News is good news these days!

**CHAPTER 5**

**No News is Good News These Days**

Rebecca's POV

When we got to the Masons' place, I was tired and my legs were killing me. We knocked on the door and Mr. Mason opened it. "I'll be damned. Get in here!"

"Mr. Mason. How are you doing? Good to see you," Jed said as Mr. Mason let us in.

"We got us some outlaws," Mr. Mason said to his wife as he took the guns from us.

"Wow, a house," Jed said, grinning and looking around.

"Go and find a chair," Mr. Mason stated.

"Last time we were in house was five weeks," Robert stated.

"You look it," Mr. Mason said as we all sat down in a semi circle on chairs. I was closest to the door, then there was Robert, Jed, Matt, and Mr. Mason. "Who you got out there with you?"

"We got Danny. We got Daryl," Robert stated.

"Well. We all figured you guys had headed for FA by now," Mr. Mason said.

"What's FA?" Robert questioned.

"Free America. That's the safe zone," Mr. Mason replied.

"Where are we?" Jed asked.

"Hell, you guys is in occupied territory. You're forty miles behind enemy lines. Right smack dab in the middle of World War III. What are you doing, fooling around town anyway?" Mr. Mason explained.

"We've been looking for news, Mr. Mason. We haven't even seen or talked to anybody since it started all," Jed sighed.

"Wait here a minute," Mr. Mason said and he disappeared into another room. Mrs. Mason came in with soup in cups for each of us.

"I wish there was more. I'm sorry," she said, handing us each a cup.

"Thank you Mrs. Mason. We really appreciate it," we all thanked. Mr. Mason came back in the room. I didn't see what he handed Jed but I heard him say, "This'll keep you all warm." He then handed something to Robert. "Use this to see where you're standing from now on." Robert opened the package to reveal a radio.

"A radio?" Robert questioned.

"We can't take this," Jed said.

"It's all right. I got another one. Now you all listen to me. Don't go to Calumet no more," Mr. Mason stated.

"How come?" I asked.

"Coz there's been some attacks up there. People waking up with their throats cut...Word has it, it's you."

"How can that be when we're sitting right here?" I asked, sarcastically. Everyone went silent for a moment, but Robert broke it. "What happened to my dad and mom?" Mr. Mason looked at his wife before turning back to us.

"Your daddy's dead Robert. They shot him. Russians found some guns missing..." I looked to Robert who started to cry in shock. Mr. Mason went on, "So they shot him for aiding guerrillas." Robert buried his face in his hands and began sobbing.

"What do you mean aiding guerrillas? He never aided any body. We took the stuff!" Jed exclaimed.

"We killed him!" Robert said as I put an arm around him.

"They killed him, son. Made him an example. Now you all listen to me and let that burn in real good. I don't know where your mother is Robert," Mr. Mason stated.

"I got no body now," Robert said. I pulled him closer to me and let him cry into my shoulder.

"If you all need food, a bed, anything you come here," Mr. Mason instructed. He paused for a minute before going on. "I got a couple of heirlooms I want to hide with you."

"Jack! No!" Mrs. Mason said from beside me. Matt and Jed followed Mr. Mason into the kitchen as Robert continued to cry on my shoulder.

Jed's POV

Mr. Mason opened a cellar door that was on the ground to reveal two girls sitting there.

"My granddaughters. They spent two days sneaking here. Those sons-of-bitches tried having their way with them," Mr. Mason explained. Thank god I didn't leave Rebecca in that hole. That could've happened to her.

"Toni, Erica," Mr. Mason said to his granddaughters. "This is Matt and Jed Eckert. They're gonna take care of you. And I don't wanna know where their going." I waved at the girls weakly. Great, two more girls to worry about. We went back into the living room to get our guns, then headed to the barn where Mr. Mason had the horses. I got on one, Toni got on another one. Matt got on one, Erica behind him. And Robert got on one, Rebecca behind him. We bid goodbye to Mr. Mason after he gave me ammo for my grandfather's pistol and we headed off back to camp in the mountains.

&

Robert's POV

When we got there, me and Rebecca headed off to get water and possibly something to eat. Jed suggested that we look for bird eggs since their kinda like chickens. Rebecca finished climbing down a tree and sighed, "Nothing up there either. Let's keep going." I followed her silently and finally, she said something to me.

"Robbie. It's okay. I lost someone too," she stated.

"Well at least you still have Jed and Matt," I said, looking up to see if I could spot a bird's nest.

"You have me," I heard her mutter as she started climbing another tree. When she climbed down, she shook her head, signaling that there was no eggs up there either. She went to walk away when I grabbed her arm, spun her around, pulled her to me, and I kissed her. She was probably going to hate me after this but I had to let her know. When I pulled away, she just stood there.

"I know you're going to hate me now but I had to let you know," I stated.

Rebecca's POV

Holy shit! OMFG! I can't believe that my best friend just kissed me! Maybe he feels the same thing between us as I do.

"Why do you think I'm going to hate you?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Oh my god! Emily didn't tell you that I liked you! Oh my god! She actually kept a secret for once!" I exclaimed, happily. "I have to congratulate her!"

"You like me?"

"More than friends? If it's that, then ya."

"Wow...I'm surprised that Danny didn't tell you that I like you," Robert stated.

"Ha...For once the loud mouths actually kept it a secret. Ain't that funny," I laughed.

"So...Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Ya. Well...We gotta keep looking for those eggs."

"Ya. We should," and we walked off to hunt for eggs, holding hands.

By the time me and Robert got back to camp, we had decided to keep our relationship a secret because it'd be a big deal to everyone and Jed would probably murder me...Or Robert...Or both of us. So we sat there, eating dinner. Finally, we all just sat around the fire doing nothing. Basically, being bored out of our minds. The radio was playing but it was so boring.

"It's 11:59 at radio free America. This is Uncle Sam with music and the truth until dawn. Right now, we've got a few words for some of our brothers and sisters in the occupied zone. The chair is against the wall. The chair is against the wall. John has a long mustache. John has a long mustache," the radio announcer stated. I noticed Robert starting to cry. I mean, he did lose his parents and just learned about it. I walked over to him and put an arm around him as he buried his head into my shoulder.

"It's okay," I whispered to him. The radio started to play a song that made everyone look at the radio.

"Things are different now," Erica stated from her seat next to her sister.

After a while, everyone went to bed, except me. I just sat in front of the fire, throwing some wood in when it started getting low. Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Matt standing there.

"You should be sleeping," he said, sitting next to me.

"I can't sleep," I stated. "What's your story?"

"Same. Except I'm thinking of home."

"Don't remind me." I stared at the fire and wouldn't look Matt in the eyes.

"Why weren't you crying? You didn't cry at all today," Matt said.

"I couldn't...I just couldn't. It was like all my emotions were blocked. Plus, I promised myself never to cry again."

"I noticed you haven't been eating lately either."

"Wow. You're the third one on my case about that...Wait! I mean fifth."

"Who's noticed other than me?"

"Robert, Jed, Danny, and Arturo, in that order."

"They're worried just like me...Becks. You gotta eat and keep up your strength. You need it out here." I turned to look at my brother.

"Mattie. I know but I just can't eat coz all I think is being home, eating dinner. It hurts to remember."

"Well. You can't just not eat."

"I know. I've been eating breakfast and lunch. I'm just not a fan of dinner. I never was...If you noticed that."

"What do you mean? Jed's the one that doesn't notice shit."

"Hey. I know who notices stuff. Emily, Robert, Arturo, Danny, Chelsea, Elizabeth and Jamy...And sometimes you...Aren't you going out with Emily?"

"Was going out."

"You two broke up?"

"Ya. About three days before this all happened. We got into a fight and I kinda screamed at her. So, she broke it off."

"Don't worry. I know her. She still loves you." I laughed and threw another piece of wood into the fire.

"Well...I'm going back to bed and try to get some sleep. You should try that too." I watched Matt head back to his sleeping bag and I just sat there, staring at the orange-red flames. Finally, I grabbed my blanket and headed over to my sleeping bag. I climbed into it and stared at the stars. Finally, I noticed that I drifted off.

Toni's POV

When I woke up, everyone except Rebecca was up. They were all sitting around the fire, eating breakfast. Rebecca was near her tree, sound asleep. I sat down between Erica and Jed and Matt handed me a plate with deer meat on it. About ten minutes later, a really tired Rebecca walked over. She sat down between Danny and Robert, but when Matt offered her breakfast, she just shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Cut this crap, Rae and eat!" Daryl shouted. Rebecca just glared at him.

"Fuck you," she mouthed as he turned away. She then raised her voice. "I'm not hungry and I'm in a bad mood. If you people wanna chance talking to me, I'll be in my sleeping bag, trying to get more than thirty minutes of sleep like I did last night." She walked off, her blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"What's with her?" Erica questioned.

"She's a bitch," Daryl stated, slightly spitting deer meat.

"She just hasn't been feeling well lately. Can't you people leave her alone," Danny stated.

"Look who's talking," Robert muttered, sarcastically.

"Hey! What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"You were annoying the hell out of her and now you're suddenly on her side!" I looked to where Rebecca's sleeping bag was to notice she wasn't there. I guess Jed noticed that too because he started looking around frantically.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. "She wondered off again!" Everyone watched as Robert got up saying, "I'll go look for her." He walked off into the woods, taking one of the guns with him.

_Is this a dream, if it is, please don't wake me up from this high, I, I've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes, to what it's like, when everything's right, I can't believe, you found me when no one else was looking, _

_how did you know just where I would be, ya you broke through all of my confusion, the ups and the downs and you still didn't leave, I guess that you saw what nobody could see, you found me, you found me, so here we are and that's pretty far, when you think of where we've been, no going back, I'm fading out,_

_all that has faded me within, you're by my side, now everything's right, I can't believe, you found me when no one else was looking, how did you know just where I would be, ya you broke through all of my confusion, the ups and the downs and you still didn't leave, I guess that you saw what nobody could see,_

_you found me, you found me, and I was hiding, 'Til you came along, and showed me where I belong, you found me, you found me, when no one else was looking, _

_how did you know? how did you know?_


	6. The Gang's All here

**CHAPTER 6**

**The Gang's all here**

Robert's POV

When I found Rebecca, she was sitting on a rock, just staring into the distance.

"Hey? You okay?" I asked, sitting next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm fine," she muttered. Finally, she sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. "I hate this."

"Hate what?"

"Having to live up here for who knows how long."

"I do too. But at least I have friends up here with me. Right?" I grinned at her and she smiled back. I stood up and took her hand. "C'mon. Let's go back to camp." She stood up and we walked off together...

When we got back to camp, we were shocked to see Emily, Elizabeth, Jamy, Chelsea, Billy, and Ben sitting around the campfire.

"Rae!" Emily exclaimed, giving her best friend a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rebecca asked.

"We were wondering around, living in the woods. Then, we stumbled upon Jed and Matt, looking for you," Emily replied.

"Oh my god. It's good to see you people!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"So. What have you guys been up to?" Billy asked.

"We've been trying to survive...Have you been to the town lately?" Jed asked.

"Ya...About three days ago. We just got out. We met up with Mr. Mason...He told us where you people were...So. We came back up here and tried finding you guys. And guess what! We found you!" Ben stated.

"I'm really happy to see you people. We've been walking for practically ten days...Okay maybe just one day. But it felt like ten days!" Emily laughed.

&

Rebecca's POV

That evening, we all sat around the campfire, bored out of our minds.

"I say we play a game," Danny stated.

"What game is there to play?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Truth or dare," Danny stated.

"That is the most retarded thing you could ever suggest Danny. You know that right?" Elizabeth snapped sarcastically.

"Hey. Why not. There's nothing else to do," Matt said jokingly.

"Mattie? Are you okay?" I asked him.

"C'mon. There's nothing else to do and we can't keep secrets from each other, can we?" Matt questioned all of us.

"Ya. Why don't we...Just for fun," Daryl stated.

"Daryl? Fun? Oh my god," I gasped. He glared at me.

"Wow! Calumet student body president wants to have fun! That's a first!" I went on.

"It's not that funny," Daryl stated as I broke out in laughter. Elizabeth and Jamy also found the situation funny...Well. At least I think they did because they started laughing. Finally, we all went silent. I went to take a drink of water when Elizabeth started laughing, which caused me to laugh and I got water up my nose. Jamy and Emily started laughing too, so did Ben, Robert, and Billy, because of Daryl's facial expression. It was so funny.

"I think I'm gonna go take a walk," I managed to state in between fits of laughter. I got up and walked off, trying to calm myself down. Finally, I noticed Robert following me.

"Wow. Those people are so random," he laughed.

"Ya...Elizabeth can barely keep a straight face. And when she does, it makes everyone else laugh," I said, definitely noticing that the distance between us was getting tinier each second. Finally, I placed my hands on his shoulders, leant up, and kissed him. He placed his hands on my waist. Next thing I knew, I heard someone cough. Standing there was Danny.

"What do you want Danny?" I asked, pulling away of Robert's embrace and I placed my hands on my hips.

"Jed wants to talk to Robert," Danny stated. "And he sent me to find you two."

"Listen Danny. If you say even one word or even mention what you saw, I'll hand you over to the enemy. Remember that," I stated as we headed back to camp.

"I promise I won't say a word," Danny stated.

"You better not," I heard Robert mutter as we got back to camp. Meanwhile, Jed and Chelsea were talking. Yes, they are going out people! It is true! And Matt was sitting with Emily and they were talking to Arturo about the last game at the school.

"Ya Jed? Danny said you wanted to talk to me," Robert said. Jed looked at me as if shooing me away. I stuck my tongue out at him and went to sit with Elizabeth, Ben, Billy, and Jamy.

"Rae? How ya been?" Ben asked.

"I've been 'Hayden' this place," I joked. It took them like five minutes to get it.

"Oh I get it! My last name is 'Hayden'! Ain't you the jokester of the bunch," Ben laughed. I shook my head at them and looked over to Jed and Robert who were having a long chat. I watched as Jed nodded at me and then Robert quickly glanced, both of them noticing that I was watching them. Finally, after dinner, I pulled Robert aside. "What'd he say to you?"

"Nothing much. Any way. I'm not supposed to tell you," Robert said, with a slight smirk.

"Odio tu!" I sneered and I walked off to catch some sleep.

&

Robert's POV

Daryl and Danny had went off to check for any one coming up when they came running back.

"They're coming back! We need to hide," Daryl stated. We hid right under rocks that over hung an incline. Well...We were all hiding from the Russian or Cuban soldiers that I guess were taking pictures or something like that when Toni slipped. They spotted us! Shit! I took off, dragging Rebecca behind me by the wrist. She ran to keep up. I slipped, but quickly got up, pulled Rebecca behind a tree and shoved her against it before stepping out to shoot one of the Russian (or Cuban) soldiers that followed us. Just then, we heard a really high pitch shriek. Arturo and the others shot at the Russian (or Cuban) until we were sure he was dead. When we finally regrouped after killing the three Russians (or Cubans), we noticed there was one person missing: Chelsea.

"I'm gonna go look for her," Jed stated before walking off.

"C'mon. Let's head back to the camp," Matt said, and we all headed back. Rebecca kept looking over her shoulder and we all sat down for dinner...Well. If that's what you want to call it.

&

Rebecca's POV

About 25 minutes later, Jed wondered back into camp. His eyes weren't puffy but I could tell he was crying.

"She got shot...She didn't make it," Jed stated simply, answering our questioning faces. He sat down in between me and Danny and reached for dinner. I couldn't believe it. One of my good friends gone and all everyone could do was eat. Emily was starting to cry but no one else seemed upset.

"Si miente uno schiaffo!" I snapped at Jed.

"Say what?" Jed gave me a puzzled look along with everyone else. I started rumbling on in Italian. Chelsea had taken it as a second course and she taught me everything she learned.

"Non è la tua amica? Non lei è il tua girlfriend?" I turned to everyone else. "Che c'è con voi?" I then faced Jed again. "Tu ami lei? Si miente uno schiaffo!" I faced everyone, fighting back tears. "Odio voi!" Everyone sat there, staring at me because they didn't know what I was saying...Well maybe Arturo did coz Spanish is like Italian.

"Si miente uno schiaffo!" I repeated it once more before walking off. Finally, I sat down near the tree, resting my head in my hands, taking deep breaths, trying hard to fight back tears. Just then, someone tapped my shoulder. I looked to see Emily as she sat next to me.

"Are you okay?" she questioned.

"No. Chelsea è morto!" Emily looked at me and I turned slightly red. "Sorry," I muttered. "I mean, no. I mean Chelsea's dead! How can I be okay? How can they act like nothing's going on?"

"Rebecca. I know we lost someone. I mean, we've already lost so many people we care about. But you gotta fight past it. I mean, Jed's ready to ball his eyes out. I haven't seen you cry in ages," Emily stated.

"I don't cry anymore," I whispered.

Meanwhile at camp...

Jamy's POV

"They were people," Danny stated.

"Yeah, well so was my dad...And Chelsea," Robert stated.

"What was it like?" Arturo asked.

"It was good," Robert replied.

"One thing's for sure now. No one can ever go home again. Never," Jed stated, staring at the fire. Matt shoved a pot at Erica.

"Why don't you make yourself useful?" he suggested rudely.

"You wash it. We ain't ever doin' your washing again. Me and her is as good as any of you. Same with Emily, Lizzie, Jamy, and Rebecca!" Erica said, throwing the pot back at him.

"So. What's up your ass?" Matt questioned.

"Shut up! Don't you ever say that again!" Erica said, standing up and hitting Matt. "Hear me? You say that again, I'll kill you. Hear me? I'll kill you!" Erica sat back down as Emily and Rebecca walked back into camp.

"So what did I do?" Matt asked everyone.

"What you said was wrong," Toni replied. Matt shoved the pots towards Rebecca.

"You don't have to listen to them!" Erica said to Rebecca.

"If you lived with these guys your whole life, you'd understand that they need someone to keep them in line," Rebecca mumbled, cleaning out the pots before chucking them back at Matt. We sat there in silence for about fifteen minutes before Rebecca broke it.

"Well. I don't know about you people but I'm heading to bed. I gotta get some rest," she headed for her sleeping bag and silence flowed back into the group.

_I know it seems like we're never coming back. I know it feels like we're never coming back. You tried you best and you knew it wouldn't last. They were the words that she placed on her casket. Between the sadness and the smile lies the flicker of the fire you always said this never hurt you, I always said you were a liar. with all the towers and the wires, there still lies a little silence. two hearts and one connection. one voice lacks emotion now. _


End file.
